The Inn
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: "Do you still want to stay there for the night?" Lass asked. Arme couldn't speak. She knew they do not have any more gas to continue their way out. The girl gave a sigh and said 'ok'


First horror fic... I suck and I'm proud LOL XD

Do I have to say this every time I make a story/chapter? =_= *sigh* _Imma don't own GC. _:x

* * *

><p>...<p>

Night parties are really fun. They drove off the eerie feeling when you're scared of the dark. If Amy throws a party, expect the neighbors complaining about the ear-breaking music.

Right now, the party ended with a chilly gust of wind. Some girls huddled closer to their dates, seeing the big shadows that loom over the dark streets. "Girls, please don't get scared! You'll get used to this just like me!" Amy shrieked on the microphone. "Oh, be careful on your way back home everyone~!" she said before going down from the stage. The boys looked at their dates, who suppressed a smile. Most went out of the house and going inside their cars.

"Oh, Ryan's calling me already. Goodbye Arme and Elesis. Have a safe trip!" Lire smiled, kissing each girl.

"You too." Arme and Elesis laughed and went back to their dates, who are still conversing."Ronan come on! We have to hurry home now! I don't like the looks of the sky..." Elesis said nervously, looking at the dark sky.

Blue-haired Ronan looked at his date before turning to Lass. "Be careful on your way home Ron." silver-haired Lass said.

The cobalt-haired male gave a nod before they approached their dates. Lass noticed that Arme's shaking. She looked around her but found nothing but darkness. The moon has gone behind a cloud. Both boys gave a sigh. They knew that they would have a hard time driving without a light. "Sorry for taking so long Elesis." Ronan apologized.

His date just gave a nod and turned to Arme and Lass. "You two be careful ok?"

"We will." the couple said before the two couples parted ways. Good thing that the moon's out of the cloud now. This brightened the once dark streets.

After 30 minutes of driving, Arme commented that she hasn't seen anything except black trees. "Lass, do you even know the way out here? I so scared that I feel like we're stuck here and have been driving into circles..."

"I'm sure we're on the right track. Don't worry, we'll be able to get out of this place." the silver-haired boy comforted. However, Arme wasn't a bit calmed as she continued seeing shadowed trees ahead. 'I don't remember this path getting straight all of the sudden... We drove this path earlier and it's not like this... Not a path filled with so many trees and straight...' Lass frowned.

After another 30 minutes of driving and still, they haven't been able to get out of the shadow-filled path. Right now, Arme was death nervous and deathly pale. They haven't been able to get out of here for an hour already. She looked at Lass who was frowning deeply. "Lass..." the purple-haired girl moaned. "It's already 1:00 in the midmorning and we haven't been able to get out..."

He looked at the gas gauge and his eyes widened in shock. "Shit, we're almost out of gas!" the boy exclaimed. "Go text the other and see if where are they now."

At once, Arme quickly took out her phone from her skirt pocket and looked at Elesis' number. She began texting the red-haired girl, asking if where are they now. As she finished making her message, amethyst orbs widened when the message wasn't sent. "No signal!" tears formed in her eyes.

"Damn!" the male exclaimed, very frustrated. Lass stopped driving and saw a sign that tells them to go right. "What do you say Arme?"

"Huh...?" Arme raised her head and looked at the sign. "We might as well follow it... But I'm sure trouble ahead..."

Lass took the right path and it wasn't long when they saw another sign. Now it tells them to go left. They keep following the signs and finally, they saw a very old inn. Lass looked at Arme worriedly. "Would you still want to stay there for the night?" The lavender-haired teen couldn't speak due to the sight in front of them. She knew they do not have any more gas to continue their way out. Arme gave a sigh and said 'ok'. Both got out of the car and gazed at the building in front of them. The silver-haired teen frowned and told his date to stay closer to him. Arme's legs were shaking violently that she felt she was about to fall.

The two pushed the doorbell that shook the whole area. Chills went up and down their spines but Lass managed to control his breathing back to normal, an expressionless mask on his face. He gently patted the amethyst-eyed female's shoulder to ease her tension. They waited for someone to open the door but no one opened it. Taking a deep breath, Lass opened the door. Loud creaking sounds were heard and Arme's heart was pounding in fright. The couple's eyes widened at the decorations. Many inhumane faces were hanging on the wall. The inside has a musty odour and everything was filled with dust.

The sapphire-eyed male's voice broke the silence. "Arme, why don't you sit down?" he asked, looking around and noticed that they're in some sort of lobby.

The lilac-haired girl gave a small smile suddenly. "Sorry... I guess I'm so scared that I didn't notice there's a chair beside me." Arme sat down, still shaking but lightly this time.

Lass noticed a bell beside him and rang it. It vibrated the whole building and a very pale man made its appearance after a few minutes. He was bald and his face a creepy one when he grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"Good evening." the man started. "You young folks shouldn't be hanging out late in the night. What brings you two here?" Lass explained that they were going home from a party and told the man their car was out of gas. At this, the man smirked. Arme, seeing him smirking, began to tremble as Lass' sapphire eyes narrowed slightly. "Why don't you rest here for the night? Write your names here at this logbook and you can go to your room now." the teenage boy first wrote his and his date's name but frowned deeper when he noticed that the ink of the pen was dried blood. "If you two are hungry, tell me and I'll prepare you some food." he gave the couple a key with the number 15 written on it. At once, Arme and Lass went to their room.

The purple-haired teen couldn't take it. Tears began to form in her eyes. The azure-eyed male hugged his girlfriend and tried to soothe her. "Arme please don't cry." Lass pleaded, wiping away the female's tears.

"I'm... I'm sorry Lass... It's just that, I couldn't control my fears anymore... I'm so scared!" Arme hugged her boyfriend tightly.

The azure-eyed male stroked the girl's head soothingly before pressing his lips to her forehead. "Please, don't worry Arme... We'll be outta here tomorrow."

The lilac-haired teen looked at him with big amethyst eyes. "You sure about your promise?" the boy gave a nod and smiled. "Thank you..." Arme hugged him again.

"Just stay close to me ok? No telling what'll happen if we don't stick together." Lass whispered to her ear. She gave a nod before kissing her boyfriend on the lips. The kiss lasted until they heard something growling.

Arme bowed her head due to embarrassment. "I guess the 1-hour trip made me really hungry. Let's go downstairs!" she said, now happy.

Lass smiled at her action. She was very easy to make happy. He took his girlfriend's arm and the two went downstairs to the kitchen. Arme couldn't help but feel scared again. The moment she saw the ghostly faces hanging on the the walls, her heart began to pound faster again. Lass, noticing that the female was scared again, tightened his grip on her arm. The two went to the kitchen and rang the bell there. There, they saw the bald man again.

"Ah... So you two are hungry?" he asked, a creepy smirk on his pale face. "Sit down and I'll serve you food."

The couple sat on separate chairs and waited for the man to show his presence again. A few minutes later, they saw him on the far corner of the kitchen and placed three silver platters on the table. Arme smiled and her mouth began to water, but not for long when she opened one of the platters. She just stared at it with wide amethyst orbs, her hunger vanished. Lass looked at the purple-haired girl, her face turning pale again. He looked what the platter contained. The silver-haired boy almost vomited at what he just saw. 'Fuck, what is this? Is this even what you call "food"?' he thought to himself, his face turning into a shade of green as he stared at the 'food'. The soup, more like blood, is filled with what it looks like human internal organs. The foul smell of blood wanted them to vomit this instant.

Both shuddered when they thought of someone eating these internal organs. Arme suppressed a smile before opening the second platter. She almost collapsed when she saw a human brain right in front of her, resting in the second platter. She looked at the boy, whose face was grim. Lass looked at her expression if she was telling 'Please, let's get out of this place...' The teenage boy frowned and was clasping something sharp in his hands now. Finally, Arme opened the third platter and tears came out of her eyes due to fright as she saw human internal organs in front of her. Blood was dripping from the intestines and other internal organs. The teenage boy was gasping for air, since he couldn't breathe normally in the sight of the 'foods'.

"I'm not hungry anymore. How about you Lass?" Arme asked, smiling lightly to hide her embarrassment.

The silver-haired male scratched the back of his head. Smiling to hide his embarrassment also, he said, "I'm not hungry too. Why don't we go upstairs now and take a rest?"

Before the couple could stand up, the man approached them. "Why don't you watch our video? It'll tell you all the services here." he gave a fake smile. The two just gave a nod before going upstairs, two steps at a time.

Once they're inside their room, the girl flopped on the bed, her heart pounding in fright. "Oh god..." she whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

The azure-eyed male clutched his chest. "I think I'm gonna..." Lass took a deep breath before exhaling deeply.

"Are you ok Lass?" Arme's voice was concerned.

He gave a nod, smiling weakly at his girlfriend. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." The boy flopped down on the bed also, hugging Arme. 'So warm...' he thought to himself.

The purple-haired teen cuddled closer, her fears gone whenever he's close to her. "Why don't we just watch the video old man told us?"

The silver-haired teen gave a nod and turned on the television. They waited for the show for a few minutes and the sight made Arme hide under the covers while Lass looked at it with wide sapphire orbs. 'Gotta endure this thing I'm watching...' Lass thought to himself breathlessly. 'I may be able to find out the strange things going on here.'

The couple were on the video! The teenage male watched as he saw him and Arme going out of the car and knocking on the door. As they went inside the building, the video suddenly changed its scene and went inside what looks like a cellar. The cellar, more like a dungeon, was filled with many things used for torturing people. Lass gasped when he saw **fresh** blood dripping from all of the equipment. The video suddenly went out of the dungeon and went upstairs, which made Lass' breathing shorten to gasps and his heart pounding so badly.

The video suddenly stopped on the room 15 and the boy's eyes widened in fear when he saw that the person taking the video was a vampire! The vampire grinned in a sinister way and blood was dripping from his teeth. The monster suddenly faced the room door and knocked on it. Arme and Lass suddenly heard a knock on the door like the one shown on the video! Arme shrieked in terror as Lass gripped the sharp weapon he has on his pocket. His heart suddenly stopped beating as a sudden thought entered his mind. 'If people were lost on their way home, they might have stayed here at this inn. Moreover, the 'food'... The internal organs looked fresh because fresh blood was dripping from it... Couldn't that have been...?' Lass gulped heavily. '**The people who stayed here were tortured and those internal organs came from them?**' His thoughts suddenly turned to their friends and the people from the party. "**FUCK!**" Small tears came out of his eyes as he fought the urge to cry.

"Lass!" Arme exclaimed, looking at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

The silver-haired teen took a deep breath. "I... I don't want to tell you... You'll only get scared..." Lass bit his lip.

"Tell me! Please!" the amethyst-eyed teen pleaded. His boyfriend looked at her sternly. "I'll tell you if we get out of this place **this instant**." he said firmly. "You don't need to worry about how we'll be able to get out of here. I saw the inn's garage and I hope it's filled with lots of gas for our car." he smirked.

Right now, the knocking became persistent and Arme looked at it with terror on her amethyst eyes. Lass looked at the door as if it was his mortal enemy. He told the frightened girl to stay behind, as he'll be the one who will open the door. 'The knocking on the door... Are they going to capture their prisoners to torture them?' he asked himself as he clasped the doorknob and the weapon on his pocket. Lass opened the door and saw the vampire and the man holding some of the torturing equipment. Arme shrieked loudly that the two men covered their ears. Lass smirked and took that chance to take out his weapon and stab the two right in the middle of their chest with his daggers.

"Not us..." Lass grinned sinisterly as he stared at the eyes of the two men in front of him. He gave the men several more slashes until he felt that he gave them enough wounds. The men fell on the ground with a thud. Quickly, he looked at Arme and beckoned her to join him downstairs. Finally, they arrived the garage and took out several gallons of gas. They quickly filled the car and they went inside it. Both were very happy when they heard the engine starting and Lass quickly drove away from the inn.

"I'm so relieved..." Arme smiled. She took a deep breath before facing her boyfriend.

Lass chuckled. "You don't know how happy I am when I realized what's going on at that crazy inn..."

Purple eyes suddenly widened as she realized something she still didn't know. "Tell me now Lass... The one you told me earlier when you're watching the video." Arme's voice was pleading. Her boyfriend blinked his eyes and soberly told the girl his conclusions at the inn. After listening, her eyes widened again in fright. "The party goers... Our friends... Are you sure about them?" tears glistened in her eyes.

"Not really... It's just my conclusion but I certainly hope they're not the victims of those monsters." his face was grim when he said that to Arme. They continued to drive and at exact 30 minutes and they were able to get out of the path. Both felt very relieved.

"What time is it Arme?" her boyfriend asked.

The teenage girl looked at her purple wristwatch. "3:00 in the midmorning! Oh man!" Arme groaned.

"We won't be able to get some sleep, not when we had a very frightening adventure and not especially at this time of the night." Lass commented, sighing.

Suddenly, they were overjoyed to see the streetlights and lighted buildings in front of them. A few minutes later, both were driving on the highway, which was not very much filled with cars. An hour later, they arrived at their house and they gave a relieved sigh.

"Good to be back where the real house is." Arme said once they were inside the bedroom. "I feel so safe now that we're out of that place."

"Me too." Lass smiled as he stroked his girlfriend's head.

The purple-haired girl giggled softly, cuddling closer to her boyfriend. She suddenly felt tired and fell to sleep a few minutes later. The silver-haired boy planted a kiss on her forehead before going to sleep as well.

Morning came and the two woke up. They went downstairs and prepared breakfast until a thought suddenly pierced on Arme's mind. She took her cellphone and dialled Elesis' number. A few minutes later, she heard Elesis' voice on the phone. Arme looked at Lass teasingly. "She's alive Lass!" the amethyst-eyed teen exclaimed, overjoyed.

The silver-haired teen gave a relieved sigh. "That's good to hear. So I'm wrong about the party goers and our friends." he chuckled.

"Eh? Did something happen to you two last night? Tell me!" Elesis' loud voice was demanding. The couple looked at each other before chuckling. They proceeded to tell Elesis all about their frightening adventure last night. When they finished telling their story to their friend, she shrieked loudly. "That's terrible! If I were on Arme's place last night, I'll certainly freak out so much!" The 3 continued talking for a few minutes until the couple started eating their breakfast. After eating breakfast, they went upstairs to their bedroom. Arme and Lass smiled. Everything will be all right now.

...

* * *

><p>Not scary yeah? This is my first time so I know it's not really scary.. Please review everyone :3<p> 


End file.
